Fernando
“I will see you later Bella Luna." Fernando blew a kiss and leapt out the window. Disappearing as quickly as he had come. Overview Physical Appearance He is a handsome and tall man with tan skin, brown hair and green eyes. His years of fighting, archery, brawling and swordplay have made him an opponent not to be trifled with. Personality He is confident and outspoken. Regularly boasting about his skills in battle and skills as a lover. Many ladies and gentleman can confirm his claims and he is always on the hunt for his next target. He seeks out excitement and quickly becomes bored, thus if there is no trouble he will cause it. "Stirring-the-Pot" is a fun pass time for him. He enjoys drinks, gambling, sex, gossip, controversy, combat and anything that looks like fun. He lives in the moment with no care for the past or future. He gives of the appearance of Devil-may-care but he has a strong and unique sense of justice and honor, a code that is all his own. If you ask him about his backstory he will probably lie about it and change it each time, just for fun. Biography History After years of living life freely as a pirate and raider, Fernando was contacted by a mysterious figure with a challenge: to murder Manuel de Valdevieso and receive a reward beyond his wildest dreams. Of course he took him up on this challenge. The fight was hard won but he managed to slay the man. Upon returning to the figure for his reward he was met by an entire cell of Antivan Crows and discovered that he had just unknowingly murdered their guild master. He was beaten and dragged to Velabanchel, the notorious and sinister prison run by the Crows...a reward beyond his wildest dreams indeed. After enduring weeks of torture and abuse he at last saw an opportunity to escape. He freed himself but not before carving a bloody path in his wake. Angry at the Crows and disappointed in their lack of skill he began finding the most skilled fighters in Antiva City. He started picking them off, one by one. Templars, Knights, Elves, Merchants, Mages, Assassins, and even Princes were not safe from his blade, until one day he was finally caught and stopped by a serving boy with a knife in the right place at the right time. He earned himself the nickname of "The Butcher of Velabanchel" and is known as one of Antiva's most infamous serial killers. The Wardens chose to conscript him, saving him from being hanged, much to the disapproval of the Crows and the entire city. However, they would rest easy now knowing the crazed killer was putting his skills to butchering darkspawn instead of people. In-game Fernando was assigned to watch over Ser Gwyn after the man returned from the mission to rescue Minne. He proceeded to terrorize Gwyn via sexual innuendo. He stayed behind at Weisshaupt Fortress when Gwyn set out on the mission to recover the artifact. Relationships Miscellaneous Category:NPC Category:Warden